koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tadaoki Hosokawa
Tadaoki Hosokawa is Fujitaka's eldest son and successor, the fifteenth leader of the Hosokawa clan, and Gracia's husband. He was one of the former Toyotomi generals to join the Eastern Army prior to Sekigahara. Several sources claim that this was due to his wife's infamous death. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is ninety-ninth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. The Nobunaga no Yabou 201X poll for 4-star officers puts him in eighty-seventh place. He is 23 years old in Saihai no Yukue and his height is 168 cm (6'). His hobbies include painting, dancing, and the tea ceremony. His favorite drink is tea. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Tadaoki is one of Mitsuhide's allies at Honnoji. In the second title, he is a Tokugawa vassal at Sekigahara and Osaka Castle. During Masamune's dream stage, he is one of the generals who defects when Hideyori takes to the field. In Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends, Tadaoki is briefly mentioned in Gracia's story. He was away when the Western Army was trying to her take hostage. His subordinates reflect that Tadaoki ordered them to kill her and themselves in this situation but choose to live with her encouragement. He also appears in Kojirō's dream stage with Gracia. During Gracia's story in Sengoku Musou 3: Moushouden, he is enchanted by the maiden's beauty at first sight and marries her early in her story. Tadaoki earnestly loves his wife but struggles to accept her due to his duties to Hideyoshi. He refrains from assisting the Akechi at Yamazaki, believing his family reputation to take dominance over his feelings. Hideyoshi had ordered him to actually kill his wife for her treacherous actions at Yamazaki, but Tadaoki can't carry it out. His choice to spare Gracia yet serve Hideyoshi causes a rift between him, his wife, and the daimyo. His reputation on the rocks, Tadaoki tries to keep executing Gracia each time he sees her and bitterly meets failure with each attempt. Due to his defiance to join Mitsunari, he sides with Ieyasu after Hideyoshi's death. When Gracia offers reconciliation, he hesitates at first but decides to give into his feelings. Abandoning his duties at last, Tadaoki confesses his love for her and zealously fights as her ally. As the Akechi army dispels both armies at Sekigahara, Gracia has to protect him from being routed by Sakon and Hanzō, whom seek to take out the irregularity least it cost them the battle. Warriors Orochi During the first half of Warriors Orochi, Tadaoki is among the many officers coerced into serving Orochi. Under the orders of his new liege, he helped slaughter dissidents and innocents alike in the Serpent King's name. But when Zhen Ji defects back to the newly freed kingdom of Wei, Tadaoki follows suit and accompanies her to the battle at Xi Liang. In the third title, Tadaoki humorously replaces his wife as being trapped inside the box at the Battle of Guangzong when Gracia herself time travels to the battle. Kessen In Kessen, Hosokawa (also known as "Hoso") is one of Ieyasu's loyal generals. He leads a massive archery and rifle unit, making him a solid offense and defensive unit. The night before Sekigahara, he requests permission to lead the advance for Mitsunari's camp. He wants to avenge the death of his wife and wears a cross on his shoulder pads in her memory. After Mitsunari's death, he consoles a drunken Fukushima, stating that he should not speak ill of Ieyasu's methods. He continues to be a part of the Eastern Army, even after Mitsunari's death. Nobunaga's Ambition Nobunaga no Yabou 201X has Tadaoki appear during the Strange Eiroku Rebellion event as a talented yet testy warrior. He flaunts his impressive self-taught sword techniques and his poetry. Yet he is easily embarrassed by the facial scar that his younger sister Kiiya dealt to him, highly protective of his wife, and whines whenever his father criticizes him. Tadaoki tends to vent his frustrations through violent and emotional outbursts. In the game's future, Tadaoki is summoned by his father to defend Yoshiaki at Nijo Castle. He has inherited the clan and already convinced to join the Oda due to Hideyoshi. While he admires the future Hideyoshi, Tadaoki barely recognized the younger "monkey" Hideyoshi when he intercepts the time traveling SLO agents. His death threats are silenced by the urgency of the UMA threat. When the time distortion sends him to the capital of the past, Tadaoki wants to impress his younger father at Yodoko Castle. He has a wonderful time being praised until Yoshitaka innocently inquires about his son's facial scar. Lashing out in a blind rage, Tadaoki strikes and fumes when his father effortlessly deflects his greatest sword technique. Yoshitaka misconstrues the attack as another friendly demonstration of skill and happily critiques his son through poetry and stern commentary. Vexed to have both fathers talk down to him, Tadaoki begrudgingly returns to his future father at Funaokayama Castle. Saihai no Yukue Hosokawa returns for the Eastern Army in Saihai no Yukue. Prior to the Battle at Sekigahara, he was known as a talented and kind young man with a good reputation. He dearly treasured his wife, Garasha, yet was puzzled at how she stopped smiling in his presence before her death. When she was killed before Sekigahara, he spiraled into despair and felt lost without her. He heard Mitsunari was the last person to visit her, which led him to believe that Mitsunari was responsible for the fire that killed Garasha. Consumed with grief and rage, he joins Ieyasu's cause. He adopts demon-like mannerisms and is blind with vengeance. His men charge for Mitsunari's camp and wound the Western commander. In the second confrontation with Hosokawa, Mitsunari pleads for him to listen to his last conversation with Garasha and the truth behind her death. There, he learns that an impostor left the order to kill his wife if she was in danger of being held hostage. Together, the two men realize that someone else started the deadly fire (the perpetrator is later revealed to be Lady Yodo). Left with no reason to fight, Hosokawa begins to wonder why he joined the war. While he continues to be on the Eastern Army's side, Sakon remarks that he has no willpower and "is just there". Voice Actors * Kirby Morrow - Kessen (English) *Shunzō Miyasaka - Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) * Taiki Matsuno - Kessen (Japanese) Quotes *"Gracia, if there's anything troubling you, don't hesitate to tell me." :"Oh, thank you! But I have Ran and Mago, so there's nothing bothering me!" :"Wha-!? Ran and Mago? I see..." :"They're my bestest of pals!" :"... Ran and Mago... I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names, I know your names..." ::~~Tadaoki and Gracia; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"My lord, are you fond of hiding inside boxes?" :"N-no that's not it at all, I was cleaning this box when suddenly the lid closed…" ::~~Gracia and Tadaoki; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Naga... Naga Kuroda tricked me. He convinced me siding with Ieyasu would be rewarding. Profit maybe had but there is no honor in this here...!" :"Stop! Naga gambles on Lord Ieyasu's ambition. Even though it might mean fighting his own father, Lord Josui..." ::~~Fukushima and Hosokawa; Kessen'' *"My heart was filled with nothing but hatred for you. That's how I was able to come this far. But, if Garasha truly didn't die for your schemes, then why did I ally with Tokugawa? What reason do I have to continue fighting? What should I do now?" ::~~Saihai no Yukue Historical Information Gallery Trivia *Japanese fans jokingly call his Saihai no Yukue appearance "Demitri". Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Saihai no Yukue Characters